leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Five
Synopsis and upcoming stories Season five ushered in a new setting as the team relocated to Portland, Oregon. The season explored the trust among the characters, and a new optimism in Nate as he looked to the future instead of the past. The team also moved into new headquarters. The season premiere began with a series of flashbacks updating us on the team since the Season Four finale, and we learned about a new, and very secret, alliance. In their first case, the team took on a global aviation executive whom they lead to believe can steal the Spruce Goose (The (Very) Big Bird Job). The team entered the hard-hitting world of professional hockey to protect a team from its owner (The Blue Line Job), took on the culinary world (The French Connection Job), and pulled off the toughest con of them all (The White Rabbit Job), an episode that went deeply into the mark's mind. Executive Producer John Rogers hinted that the stories would include a cheerleading competition (The Gimme a K Street Job), and another pair of episodes where the team splits, this time with Nate and Sophie working together when she is framed for art theft (The Frame-Up Job), while Eliot, Hardison and Parker team up to foil a terrorist plot (The Rundown Job). Guest stars included Cary Elwes (The (Very) Big Bird Job), Treat Williams (The Blue Line Job), Matthew Lilliard (The Real Fake Car Job), Steve Valentine, Neil Hopkins, Monte Markham, Marshall Teague, Adam Baldwin (The Rundown Job) and Willa Ford (The Low Low Price Job). Actors Ronnie Cox and Fred Ward were featured in The D. B. Cooper Job, which will took the team back to 1971 and the hijacking of a Boeing 727 over Portland, OR. Hapless FBI agents Taggart and McSweeten put in an appearance during the season, and of course, James Sterling was back. Episode List: 2012 Notable Cast * Cary Elwes as Scott Roemer, an aviation executive the team cons. * Treat Williams as Pete Rising, a former hockey star turned team owner. * Matthew Lilliard as Gabe Erickson, a corrupt businessman in Witness Protection. * Ronny Cox and Fred Ward as a dying FBI agent and the one who got away: D.B. Cooper. * Adam Baldwin as Col. Michael Vance, the head of an anti-terrorism unit known for his unconventional methods. * And of course, Sterling is back! Season Notes * Each season has an overall theme. At the end of the Q&A for "The D. B. Cooper Job" on his blog, John Rogers re-stated that the theme for Season Five is "Redemption".Kung Fu Monkey blog: LEVERAGE #506 "The D.B. Cooper Job" Post-Game TNT has been marketing Season Five with a motif of Tarot cards and a theme of "Revenge is in the future", as shown by the insert that came with the Season Four DVD. * In previous years, TNT announced the renewal of the series fairly early in the season. As Season Five neared completion, the absence of a renewal announcement became noticable. On December 16, 2012, Dean Devlin posted an open letter to the Leverage fans to let them know that due to the uncertainty of renewal, he and John Rogers had decided to end the season with the episode they had planned for a series finale when the pilot was filmed. TNT hinted at the end of the series in the promo for "The Long Goodbye Job" on December 18, 2012 and issued a press release on December 21, 2012 confirming that Leverage would end with that episode on Christmas.TNT confirms Leverage finale, December 21, 2012 A few minutes prior to the press release becoming public, John Rogers added a "Goodbye Chat post" on his blog where fans of the show could discuss it coming to an end.Leverage Goodbye Chat post, December 21, 2012 References Category:Seasons Category:Season 5